FAME
by Professor King
Summary: This is an OC submission story, where you create a character to join FAME Academy, the most famous Pokémon school in the world, to follow their dreams! Read the Introduction Chapter for Instructions. Follow David, Violet, Sora and Fleur as they try to fit in at the school, all while trying to keep up their grades and have fun at the same time!
1. Introduction - FAME

_**F.A.M.E.**_

_**By King**_

**Full Summary:** Welcome, student, to _FAME_, the **F**rontier **A**cade**m**y for the Gift**e**d. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as one of the prestigious few to join our world-renown teaching facility, and we hope to see you here, settled in and ready to learn at the beginning of the next Fall Semester! Good luck in your studies, and may _FAME_'s reputation follow you wherever you go!

_**Introduction – The Cast**_

Welcome, reader, to _FAME_. This story that I am writing was inspired by one that I myself read not long ago, and in turn, I wish to challenge myself with this unique story concept.

For this story to work, I am going to ask you to submit a character of your own creation in the review box below, to join the student body of _FAME_, and make a name for themselves in the Pokémon Universe.

The campus of _FAME_ is situated on what was previously just a hunk of rock sitting a few miles south of Pacifidlog Town in the Hoenn region. Sometimes, when the sky is clear early in the morning, students can see the Sky Tower off in the north-eastern horizon.

When arriving at _FAME_, the first thing that the new students take in is the multitude of buildings and facilities scattered around Noland Campus. Without a doubt, the first structure to attract their attention is the Fame Coliseum standing tall, at the very center of the perfectly circular campus.

Many have made the remark while flying overhead that the Coliseum's position in the center of the campus creates a breathtaking effect. Noland Campus resembles a Pokéball, something that the Academy's creator and headmaster, Frontier Brain Noland, fully intended it to be.

The Campus is split in half, with a Northside and Southside, by Ray Boulevard heading away from the Coliseum on the West side and Oxy Boulevard heading away from the Coliseum on the East side.

On the most southern end of the campus is Fortree Airport, where all of the new students arrive to begin their time at the Academy. From there, the entire southern hemisphere is comprised of a multitude of buildings. On the West side, the main school houses and the laboratories can be found, making up Block A of the campus. Block B, the East side of the southern hemisphere, is filled with facilities, the most-frequented being the Aquarium, where breeders, coordinators and trainers alike can give their water-type Pokémon a home outside of their Pokéballs.

Block C, the West side of the northern hemisphere of the campus, is an open area of training fields, forest and a beach lining the outside of the Block. Block D, also known by its inhabitants as 'Little Hills', is where the students live in rows upon rows of small one-floor houses on the East side of the northern hemisphere.

Though _FAME_'s standard acceptance age is 15, they have been known to occasionally accept younger students with exceptional talent, the youngest having been only thirteen years old when they were accepted into the prestigious school.

Once accepted, the students will go through a varying amount of years in schooling, depending on the program that they have decided to take. _FAME _offers five main programs for its students, as well as a multitude of minor ones for students who did not make the cut, but still wished to pursue an education at _FAME_.

The main five programs include:

**Military Program** – For those who want to uphold law and order, they will endure an intensive, fast-paced four year program similar military camp, where they will be molded into fine young soldiers, ready to serve as officers in the ICUP (International Corporation of United Police) after five years of harsh training and studies. Those who join the Military Program are only allowed to bring two Pokémon with them as partners for the duration of their education.

**Breeding Program** – Where students will learn how to properly take care of the many different kinds of Pokémon, not by species, but by their egg group. They will also learn how to differentiate Pokémon by their egg group, how to teach young Pokémon moves learned only through breeding, how to cook foods of all kinds to satisfy the different tastes Pokémon enjoy, and how to take care of multiple Pokémon all at once. Those taking the Breeding Program will receive their single Pokémon partner only in their third of seven years of schooling.

**Battle Program **– This program is the most difficult to enter of all of _FAME_'s programs, and is said to be the most intensive. Here, the students are taught how to become Leaders and Champions, not simple trainers. Battle tactics, type match-ups, weaknesses, double, triple, rotation and sky battling, terrain advantage, counter-shields, all of this is only the tip of the iceberg when concerning the kind of intensive schooling those in the Battle Program endure. The Battle Program lasts five years. The most notable of the Battle Programs graduates is the Sinnoh Pokémon League Champion, Cynthia. Students in the Battle Program are encouraged to bring a full team of Pokémon.

**Performance Program **– In this program, students learn all about the importance of fashion and style when combined with the attributes of a Pokémon. Here, students learn the complex art of Coordinating, where they are taught how to combine attacks, how to move properly across a stage, how to impress an audience, and learn to develop their own unique style of coordinating. This program is the shortest of them all, lasting only four years before the students are eligible to graduate. Those in the Performance Program are allowed two partners at _FAME_.

**Research Program **– Contradictory to what you may think, this program is the one with the single most field work of them all. Here, students learn how to discover a Pokémon's mannerisms, general body shape, size, weight, and even egg group, simply by the tracks it leaves in the ground. These are the people who become world-renowned researchers and Pokémon professors, their most notable graduates being Professor Juniper and Professor Sycamore. The research program is the longest of them, spanning eight years of hard studies. Students in the Research Program are given explicit instruction _**not**_ to bring a Pokémon with them to the campus.

**FAME's minor programs include**:

Media – 3 years

Marketing – 3 years

Visual Arts – 2 years

Music – 2 years

Literature – 3 years

Linguistics – 4 years

Ancient Runes and Markings – 5 years

Ancient History – 4 years

History on the Warring Period – 3 years

Ancient Architecture – 5 years

Archeology: Fossilized (Study of fossils) – 4 years

Ornithology: Soaring Wings (Study of birds/bird Pokémon) – 3 years

Arvenology: Might of the Dragons (Study of Dragons) – 5 years

Mythology: Legend or Myth? (Study of Legendary Pokémon) – 5 years

*This is an example of an OC submission form*

Layout (you can copy-paste this into the review box)

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Preferred Gender:

Program:

Year:

Appearance:

Personality:

Backstory:

Hometown/Nationality:

Pokémon:

My Example OC

Name: A 'Nickname' Example

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Preferred Gender: Either

Program: Military

Year: First

Appearance: Buzz-cut brown hair, brown eyes, beefy muscular build, likes to wear black-tinted aviators, wears a white sleeveless muscle shirt, black cargo short and brown combat boots, has a specialized Pokémon belt around his waist. A 'Nickname' Example is tall, standing at around six feet, four inches, and weighs over 230lbs.

Personality: A total jerk. He's mean, and likes to belittle others to make himself seem superior. Has a bad smoking habit, and likes to puff smoke in people's faces. Has a heavy Celadonian accent (meaning he kinda talks like meowth a little, like 'ey you, wha's yer problem, huh?')

Backstory: Part of a street gang in Celadon. Got into a fight with the wrong people and was saved by police. He wants to be like them. Only got accepted into FAME because of his stature.

Hometown/Nationality: Celadon City/Kantonian. (Nationalities: Kantonian-Kanto, Johtish-Johto, Hoennian-Hoenn, Sinnish-Sinnoh, Unovian-Unova, Kalosian-Kalos, Orrean-Orre, Fiorean-Fiore, Almian-Almia, Oblivian-Oblivia, Seviian-Sevii Islands (equivalent of the Caribbean)

Pokémon: Species (indicate if shiny or not)– Gender – Nickname (if any) – move-set (please limit to four) circumstances of attainment (is there a story behind how they captured received this Pokémon?)

Please indicate your character's 'main' Pokémon first; this is the one that will be seen most often in the story.

Thank you, reader, for choosing to join Frontier Academy for the Gifted.


	2. Prologue - Hello

_**F.A.M.E.**_

_**By King**_

_**Prologue – Hello**_

"Vitus! Vitus, over here!"

Vitus Kruss had been going through his daily warm-up of running laps around Block C when he heard his name being called.

Slowing down from his jog, Vitus wiped away the light sheen of sweat on his forehead and pulled out the two white ear-buds blaring Death Metal in his ears. Scanning his surroundings – an open field with a soccer field on his right side, and a small copse of trees thin enough that he could see the road on the other side to his left – he found his friend of three years, Trevor 'Twitch' Martin, barreling through the trees in his direction.

Twitch was a tall kid, and his lanky, skinny frame coupled in with his long arms only made him look taller. He had a mess of long, thin blond hair that hung in his eyes, and just barely brushed his shoulder in the back. Though most people had never seen them, because they were either hidden behind his hair, his iconic black-tinted aviators, or both, twitch had shining blue-green eyes.

Vitus waited patiently as Twitch caught up to him, only to have to wait even longer as Twitch bent over panting with his hands on his knees. It was clear the poor guy had been running all over campus searching for him, and it was pretty early in the morning as well.

Finally Twitch caught his breath. He stood up straight, looked Vitus in the eye, and promptly shoved a small stack of papers in his sweaty hands.

"I need your help with this year's arrivals."

...

"What?" That one had come straight out of left field and nailed Vitus right in the kisser. He could only stand there, mouth slightly ajar and eyes glazed over in utter confusion.

Twitch sighed, shoved his hands in the pockets of his light blue, heavily ripped grunge jeans and slouched.

"The guy coordinating the freshman's arrivals got really sick, apparently, so Dr. J. asked me to do it instead. The guy giving the Military Tours, you know the one; that prick with the funky hair-do?" Vitus nodded, he definitely knew who that was, "Yeah, he was only doing it 'cuz he owed the other guy a favor. Now there's nobody giving the new 'Tairies a run-down of the do's-and-don't's. You think you can help me out?" Twitch asked, his feet tapping impatiently.

"No problem, Twitch. Just tell me when and where, and I'll be there." Vitus said, having regained his composure. He'd be more than pleased to help out a friend in need.

"Thanks," Twitch said, as he gave a sigh of relief, "that's one less thing I'll have to worry about."

Twitch turned away from his muscular friend and began heading back the way he came. Vitus swore he could hear the boy's mumbles carried along by the light morning breeze.

"Now, if only I could get someone to do the Researcher Tours. Those guys are all so scatterbrained..."

Vitus could only laugh at the irony.

"Wow... it's incredible!" came the voice of a young boy as he stared down at the ground through the window of the private plane. Below them was the sprawling campus of FAME, shaped into the likeness of a Pokéball. People were wandering around the campus grounds far below, looking like little ants scuttling around their home to the new arrivals flying high above them.

The girl sitting beside young David only gave a small anti-social snort in response, flicking her violet-streaked black ponytail over her shoulder.

The oddly colored Eevee sitting on the girl's lap gave a snort of amusement at the boys slightly embarrassed expression; his cheeks dusted a light pink. He seemed to shrink into himself at the girl's gaze and his shoulders hunched slightly.

The little Eevee bumped her nose into the girl's stomach, and the David watched in slight awe as they seemed to have a silent conversation that included lots of eye-rolling, face-scrunching, scowling and the art of sticking-one's-tongue-out-when-defeated-but-too-stubborn-to-admit-it.

Finally, the odd, quiet girl who hadn't spoken a word throughout their entire flight conceded... and turned her attention towards him.

"So... Starlight thinks I'm being anti-social," David couldn't help thinking 'yes, you are' even if it was slightly hypocritical. What? It wasn't his fault he was shy! "My name's Violet, I'm from Anistar," She promptly stuck her hand in his direction, and it took David a few seconds to realize that she wanted a handshake.

"D-David... from Hearthome," he replied, mentally berating himself for stuttering in front of a pretty girl.

Violet paused for a second, looking at the (oddly enough) white-haired boy in confusion.

"Hearthome?" she called, very much confused. It seemed as if confusion was contagious, because now David had no idea where the conversation had gone, and was thus confused in return.

"Uhm... yeah, Hearthome," he said almost cautiously, looking into the (oddly enough) violet eyes of the girl sitting to his left.

"Isn't Hearthome somewhere in Sinnoh?" she asked, this time with a raised eyebrow and an expression that almost screamed 'are you retarded or something?' "I-It is," this girl was really starting to creep him out.

"Then why the hell are you on a plane that clearly departed from Kalos, when Sinnoh is on the other side of the freaking planet!"

Oh, so that's why she was confused.

David blushed in embarrassment, once more, and once again seemed to shrink into his seat under the surprisingly harsh glare coming from the tiny violet-eyed girl.

"O-Oh, i-it's just, my parents were planning a vacation before I was accepted into FAME, so when I got the acceptance letter, the pick-up date interfered with their vacation. Instead of cancelling, my parents decided that I'd come with them to Kalos and leave for FAME from there instead." He explained to the slightly shell-shocked girl, his voice getting lower and lower until it was no more than a whisper at the end.

There was a moment of pregnant silence after David's explanation, until Violet decided she had to clear something up.

"... their?"

Even though her question was as vague as any question can get, David seemed to understand.

"One of the reasons that I wanted to get a Pokémon and go on a journey was to get away from my parents. I got my Pokémon, but I couldn't leave. One of the reasons I applied for FAME was to get away from my parents. The only thing that convinced them to let me go was that I'm coming on a fully-paid scholarship."

Besides the fact that Violet was slightly impressed that this overly-shy boy had to be a good enough battler that he was here on a _scholarship_, something still seemed off about the way he was describing his family.

From what she understood, when most people talked over their parents being over-protective, they sounded annoyed. David just sounded sad.

"Shouldn't you be happy that your parents love you so much they want you to stay home?" she asked.

He only seemed to become more upset.

"Not unless your parents didn't want you leaving because they'd have to waste their precious time doing the chores around the house," Violet could only stare at him with wide-eyes, "and on top of that, I know for a fact that the only things my parents love are each other and money."

Oh god. Now Violet felt terrible. The boy was clearly trying to hold back tears and his hands were clenched so tightly that she could see blood seeping between his fingers. Yup, she'd just made a kid cry, and now it was her job to fix it.

'_Way to make friends,_ idiot,' she thought to herself, mentally bashing her head into a wall.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up, just, please don't cry..." She truly had no idea what to say, the situation was so awkward.

Starlight rolled her eyes at her trainer/sister's ineptness.

"I-It's fine, it's not even your fault," David gave a dry, mocking laugh, and Violet nearly hit him in anger... until she realized he was laughing at himself, "I'm just a wimp who can't stand up for himself anyways, you don't have to feel sorry for me, I can do that just fine on my own."

Whoa, this kid was a drama queen.

... buuut~... she still felt bad about making him feel terrible, so she had to find a way to fix this somehow.

She sighed and moved her arm forward, yanking on his ear (and getting a nice yelp out of him) to get him to look at her.

"I don't think you're a wimp just because your parents are asswipes. It must have taken at least some courage to argue with them to let you attend this school." Even with her ear-yank the kid was still looking at his lap.

So it took her by surprise when he looked up at her with green eyes so intense it took her breath away.

"Why is a pretty girl like you even talking with me anyway, don't you have friends you'd rather be with,"

'_... who does this kid think he is?'_

At first Violet was angry, but then his words hit her, truly hit her, deeper than he could have ever imagined. She knew, she knew for a fact that he hadn't intended for it to be harmful, that he'd only said it out of self-loathing, but _it still hurt._

When she looked down, her eyes suddenly going most, two thoughts ran through David's head. The first;

'_Oh god, look at what you've done, David!'_

The other;

'_... she's really cute when she's not angry...'_

'The other' was followed by a healthy blush.

Still looking down, Violet spoke with a voice quieter than any David had heard throughout the short time he'd been acquainted with the girl.

"Can you keep a secret, David?"

Suddenly apprehensive at the look in the girl's eyes, David gave a slow, single nod.

"I shouldn't be here."

...

'_... what...?'_

"I shouldn't be going to school, let alone the most famous one on the planet."

"What?" asked David. Violet wasn't making any sense. If she wasn't supposed to be there, then how was she _**sitting right next to him?**_

"I don't have any parents," bombs dropped: one, ", and I was found in the forest outside of Anistar by an Umbreon and an Espeon. They raised me in the forest since I was a child," bombs dropped: two, "and taught me how to speak with other Pokémon." bombs dropped: three, "Life would have seemed perfect to the outside observer, but I knew I was different from the Pokémon around me, and I wanted to meet with my own kind... but I couldn't. I had no concept of society. I still have no concept of society." Bombs dropped: four.

"So, my mother and father, Sunlight the Espeon and Moonlight the Umbreon, pulled some strings. Sunlight used his ability as a psychic Pokémon to get me into FAME," bombs dropped: five, "I decided to come to this school to learn, not just about how society works, but also to learn how to make friends who are people like me," bombs dropped: six.

Once again she was looking down, her hands in her lap, her shoulders shaking ever-so-slightly.

And suddenly, something happened.

David understood.

His hand suddenly entered her line of vision, and she watched detached as a single tear drop splattered across his palm.

"Hello. My name is David, friend of Violet," he said. Her head whipped up so fast that David thought she'd get whiplash. She stared at him in disbelief, looking from his hand to his eyes and back again, over and over again. Then she saw the smile, that small, sincere smile that would be burned into her memory until the day she died, and she laughed.

"Hello. My name is Violet, friend of David."

They shook hands, and a bond was formed.

**AN/** Wow, I feel all sappy and good inside. And I'm listening to Lugia's theme song while writing this, so that isn't helping any. Oh well, I'VE GOTTEN THE PROLOGUE DONE!

...

And it's 11:48 on a Saturday night. Most guys my age would be out partying.

Ah well, screw them. Chibi-me will always be cooler than any of them ever will be!

Where was I going with this?

...

Right. Thanks to _**fennekinfan**_, _**Unbiased Abyss**_, and _**LeafLucario64**_ for submitting the first three characters to be used in F.A.M.E.! To the others... don't fret! I can't thank you guys enough for submitting such awesome characters, and I have big plans for all of them!

Oh, and about my character Twitch, I know he wasn't a submitted character, but one of my friends was intrigued by the new story idea I'd been writing in my handy-dandy notebook (yes, I have one of those... actually, I think it's three or four, but the others have all been filled with ideas already) during science class (ie. This story) and wanted to submit a character of his own. I'm sure if he was a) on fanfiction and b) a fan of reading, he'd have been the first to review, but sadly, he is neither. So, Twitch was born.

... yeah...

Anyway, see you guys when I come out with the next installment of FAME... whenever that is.

Review! Remember, reviews inspire as long as they're not flames! Because flames are bad (unless you're a pyro-maniac and/or a fire-type Pokémon) and are nothing like the push constructive criticism can induce!

King


	3. The Freshman (Part 1) Follow the Leader!

_**F.A.M.E.**_

_**By King**_

_**Chapter 1 – The Freshman (Part 1: Follow the Leader!)**_

David couldn't help the involuntary flinch as he left the confines of the airplane and the glare of the sun hit his eyes. It was late, already almost four in the afternoon, and the sun was low in the sky.

The plane had deposited them directly on the tarmac, leaving some forty-odd kids between the ages of fourteen and fifteen standing around awkwardly with no idea as to what they were doing or where they were supposed to be. That is, until David saw a person, whose age was difficult to guess due to their height... or rather, lack thereof.

David was the first to move and Violet wasn't far behind him, and the two eventually stopped before the rather striking young woman who had long silver hair and green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the low sun.

David couldn't help the red that splashed across the bridge of his nose as he attempted (and failed) to discreetly stare at the girl from his position behind Violet. Perrie Grayson couldn't help the feather-light laugh that escaped her at the young boy's shyness.

Once the group of new arrivals had all gathered in front of the pretty girl, she began speaking.

"Hey everyone! My name's Perrie Grayson, but everyone calls me Pez! I'm in my second year of Battle School, and am Sixteen years old! Now, I'd like you all to follow me so we can get you guys all set up here at FAME!" she said energetically, a big smile ever-present on her pretty face. There was a half-hearted, nervous cheer at the end of her small speech/introduction that she let out another laugh at.

She fondly remembered a reaction almost identical to theirs from the group of new arrivals she'd been in when they'd gotten to the overwhelmingly massive school last year.

She took off down the barren airstrip and towards the buildings, giving a speech similar (but far more enthusiastic than) the one she'd received from their guide last year.

"I'm sure you're all interested about the school, so I'll tell you a little bit about it." She spoke, her head craned to look at the younger students behind her. To her sudden ire, she found they were all taller than her, even the shorter ones in the group.

You may be asking how she could possibly know they were all taller than her from a single backwards glance. When you're as short as she is, you get a sixth sense when it comes to the subject of people's height.

"The school, as you may have noticed on your flight over, is shaped like a Pokéball, and is divided into four blocks. The Southwest, dubbed 'The Maze' by the students, is where all of the school buildings can be found and where you will be spending a chunk of your time taking theoretical lessons, no matter what kind of program your in." She began.

Queue groans.

Pez ignored them and continued, "The Southeast, dubbed 'The Hangout', is a massive area filled with facilities of all kinds. There's a Pokémon Center close to the giant Coliseum we have at the very center of the campus, and one of the most popular places in the hangout is the massive Aquarium." Pez continued to explain.

It wasn't long before Perrie realized that she'd been talking the entire way to the administration building, and that she'd have to cut her small pre-intro of the campus short.

The group of new students all filed into the room split into lines before a bunch of different desks. Hanging from each desk was a cloth displaying a different program for each desk.

David found himself and Violet lined up behind a desk with the banner for the Battle Program.

As he glanced around the room, he noticed that each of the five main banners had different symbols on the front, only one of which was different from the rest. The only program with a black background on their banner was the Military Program; all the others had a white background.

The Breeding Program had the green outline of a 'plus' symbol.

The Coordination Program had the yellow outline of a star.

The Research Program had the blue outline of an atom.

The Military Program had the white outline of two swords crossing behind a shield.

The Battle Program had the red outline of a trio of red tomoe circling each other.

(AN/ If you don't know what tomoe are, look up 'naruto cursed heaven seal' in images, and picture that on a white background, with the little black commas having a red outline and white filling)

David was admiring the design of his Program's banner for a while, and it took Violet jabbing a painful elbow into his back for him to realize that he was next in line. There was a kind looking lady in thick glasses sitting behind the desk, and she smiled as he stepped forwards.

"Hello young man. I'll need your first and last name, as well as some form of identification so that we can confirm your arrival on campus." She told him in a quiet voice.

"Right," he nodded his head absentmindedly and reached into the beige backpack slung over his right shoulder, eventually pulling out his Trainer's Card. It was a rectangular, almost paper-thin tablet-like device with a small chip slotted into the side. He pulled out the chip, automatically turning off the motion-charged device and handed it to the black-haired secretary.

As the secretary looked of his ID, he reminisced about the first time he had purchased his Trainer's Card at the beginning of his journey right after he had received his partner, Turtwig, from the local breeder.

They had taken a small, three second video-clip of him waving, and that was what was displayed in the small circular area of the tablet designated for the ID photo. Displayed beneath it was all of his information as a trainer; his battle ratio, the amount of wins and losses he had, his total Pokémon captured, the amount of money currently on his person, the amount of gym badges he had; all programmed wirelessly into the Trainer Card through the new UBS (Ultra-Battle-Sphere) software that was required of all official league trainers. It was a small device, generally in the shape of a piece of jewelry, which wirelessly transferred information into the tablet, including the outcome of battles as they happened.

Along the bottom of the technological Card were six small circles, each displaying a photo of the team that David currently had on his person.

When the woman was finally done with his registration, she gave him back the chip to his Trainer Card and directed him towards a door behind her. She said he'd find his luggage in there, and that any further instructions would be handled when everyone had received their belongings.

So in went David. He found his luggage after a little while, even receiving help from Violet after she followed him in, and then the two found a seat on a bench in the corner of the room.

"I'm so nervous," David told her, "I can't wait to see what the campus is like!"

Violet nodded in agreement, "I wonder if I'll be able to make more friends like you," she mused, mostly to herself.

"Don't worry, you're a cool person, you'll make friends in no-time," David said, a small tinge of pink dusting the bridge of his nose. He turned his head so that she couldn't see the blush he was sure he was now sporting.

Thankfully, Violet didn't seem to notice.

The two waited for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes due to the small number of people who actually make it into the Battle Program, when finally something happened.

However, nobody had expected something like this to happen.

The room suddenly went dark, causing more than a few screams as most people couldn't see their own hands in front of their faces.

Thankfully for Violet, she'd been living with her adoptive father, an Umbreon, for her entire life, and could see David's snow-white mess of hair like a beacon of light in the otherwise dark room.

And, just like David's hair was a beacon of light for Violet, Violet's eyes were glowing with an eerie, yet oddly soothing amethyst hue in the pitch black of the waiting room, and were a beacon of light for the otherwise blind David.

Though neither knew they were thinking about the same thing, they found it odd that the same part of their new friend that they had believed to be 'odd' had become the one thing they could see of each other in the suddenly encompassing darkness.

Then, just as quickly as they had disappeared, the lights turned back on, blinding more than a few people.

Once everyone could see again, it wasn't long before someone noticed the new addition to the room. To those who hadn't noticed it, they did after she began speaking.

"Hey newbie's, the name's Katia Karelin, I'm a third year in the Battle Program. I'll be your guide through the campus, we'll get you guys settled in to your new dorms, and then I'll be giving you guys a special treat before 'lights out' tonight!" she explained to the shell-shocked 'newbie's', before swinging an arm in the direction of the now-open garage-esque back door of the room that led outside.

"For now however, follow me!" she yelled, jumping down from her position atop one of the conveyor belts in the room and running outside with a jolly 'whoopee!'

The first years shuffled after her awkwardly, wary of her sudden appearance and exuberant display.

She stopped in an open lot behind the administration building and told them all to take a seat on the concrete. They did as she said, and no more than two minutes later a second set of garage-esque doors opened up at the back of the building, revealing a tall, muscular boy in army cargo and a plain wife-beater, followed by a group of first years, all of them rather beefed-up like their leader. Katia began speaking again.

"BT's, meet Vitus Kruss, third year Military Program student, and the first year 'Tairies," she called, naming terms that absolutely none of the new kids understood. Vitus waved to Katia, who gave an exuberant wave back, and had his group of 'newbie's' sit beside the group in the Battling Program.

One of the kids in the Battle Program raised his hand, but asked his question before he could be called on anyway.

"What are BT's and 'Tairies?" he inquired, pushing up a rather thick pair of glasses further up his nose. Katia, it seemed, was more than happy to answer his question.

"Well, the students each have nicknames for the students in other programs to make it easier to identify each other. It _is_ a little annoying to constantly say 'I'm in the Battle Program'. So, we have nicknames. We, as in; the people in the Battle Program, are BT's. The guys in the Military are 'Tairies, the Breeders are Breeds, the Coordinators are Cords, and the Researchers are Coats. Got all of that?" she explained to the curious boy, and to all of the students listening in. Most didn't acknowledge her, but some (like David), nodded.

Finally, all five groups of new students had arrived in the lot, but the third years in charge all seemed to be waiting for something.

In fact, they _were_ waiting for something... and that something just happened to crash into the ground with earth-shattering force only moments later, causing a massive cloud of dust to erupt in the center of the impromptu circle the group of students had made.

There were many cries of shock, and some of anger as kids had gotten dust in their eyes.

Finally the cloud of smoke began to disperse, revealing the form of a young man sitting astride a... _was that a Dragonite!_

David, along with almost every other first year, Battle Program or not, sitting in the lot stared at the trainer and his seven-foot-three dragon in open-mouthed awe. This Pokémon species was the stuff of _legends_ it was so rare. Most people thought it was a mythical Pokémon created only for the purpose of being in the popular Pokémon Adventure game franchise, where people could try and catch the Pokémon of their dreams, if only in a fantasy world.

And yet, standing not ten feet away from them, was a _real, live, Dragonite!_

The trainer recalled his epic Pokémon with a small pat to its head and the distinct 'whoosh'-ing sound made by any standard Pokéball. This had the consequence of all eyes turning in his direction.

Not only was the dragon impressive, but so was this guy as well. Where David had thought Vitus was massive, this guy was _tall_, standing only a foot smaller than his Dragonite. However, unlike Vitus, he was rather thin. The guy let off a chill, but excitable air, and had an incredibly infectious grin on his face.

"What's up Fristie's!" he crowed, getting a cheer from quite a few of the students, "Welcome to the unofficial-official initiation into Fronteir Academy for the Gifted!" another unanimous cheer, this one louder than the last.

"My name's Trevor Martin, but everyone here on campus, even the professors, call me Twitch," some students called out 'hey Twitch,' to a chorus of giggles. Twitch just kept on grinning at them, "There's only one thing that I need you guys to do for initiation," he leaned in, his voice going quiet as he captured the undivided attention of the first years. Vitus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his friend's performance. He looked over to Katia, but she only shrugged. She hadn't known he was such a great speaker either.

"You're gonna have to find your own dorms!"

David swore he could hear a pin drop.

'_What?'_

"Each of your Program Leaders is heading back to your section of the dorms; you just have to keep up with them and not get lost! Initiation starts now, go!" he yelled.

Immediately, the five third-years leading their groups took off, and David stared with growing apprehension as Katia called out a Pokémon he most definitely recognized as a Honchcrow... and jumped onto its back.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed Violet's hand and ran towards the girl and her Pokémon as they slowly began to rise into the air. Twitch's voice called out from behind them.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you guys, dorm locations are determined on a first come first serve basis! You know what that means? YOU GET THERE FIRST, THE BEST DORMS ARE YOURS!"

His exuberant yell caused a chaotic outburst among the still-sitting students, and David was more than glad that he'd dragged Violet and himself out of that mess before it happened.

David's long-sleeved green shirt with a small Pokéball decal on the front flapped across his thin frame as he ran after the rapidly fading dot in the sky that was Katia and her Honchcrow. He shoved his left hand (the hand not holding Violet's) into his jean pocket, pulling out a shrunken Pokéball.

Quickly, he pressed the sphere's button-center twice, expanding and then opening the Pokéball in a stream of red light. With a flash, David's Lucario was running alongside him, garnering a raised eyebrow from the jackal Pokémon.

"_David, why are you dragging a lady beside you? Truly, you're not that desperate for a woman that you needed to kidnap one?"_ the Pokémon's voice echoed in his and Violet's minds, both to redden slightly. (Though Violet was slightly amused, even after the sudden intrusion of a voice in her mind).

"Now's not the time for your twisted sense of humor, Lucario!" David fumed, huffing slightly as he tried to pick up the pace. He lifted his hand, Lucario's Pokéball still clutched tightly inside it, and pointed at the black dot ahead of them, yelling, "Follow that bird!"

"_Whatever you say, David,"_ returned the Lucario, who proceeded to close his eyes and stretch out his aura in search of the elusive bird his trainer was chasing down.

Watching as some of the students sped past on the backs of their Pokémon, David couldn't help but feel upset by the fact that none of his Pokémon had the combination of size and speed needed to race with someone on their back.

Turning his head to the slightly taller girl running by his side, David decided to go for broke. As frivolous as it was, he didn't want a dingy dorm room of some sort; he wanted something he'd _enjoy living_ in.

"Violet, do you have a Pokémon that could-" his breathless question was cut off by Violet's rapidly shaking head, "-rattatas, I don't have a Pokémon that could help us in this scenario either," he gasped. His wasn't exactly the fittest of children, and he was begin to get tired, quickly.

Just when it seemed like they were going to be the last ones to arrive, and would end up with bad dorms for the rest of their stay at the school, the two had a saving grace.

"Hey, you two need a ride?"

**AN/** Ah! Don't hate me for the cliffhanger, it's just... they're kind of my specialty... so... expect more of them. *sheepish*

Yeah, so this chapter deviated slightly from what I originally had planned, but I think this works out better. I'll be splitting it up into two chapters, because it would have gone on for faaaaaar too long if it was just one whole chapter.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I greatly appreciate the fact that you all enjoy this.

_On the next installment of FAME:_ The Freshman (_Part 2: Purple Flower_), a stranger with a strange reason, a grouchy roommate, and goals!

King


	4. The Freshman (Part 2) Purple Flower!

_**F.A.M.E.**_

_**By King**_

_**Chapter 1 – The Freshman (Part 2: Purple Flower)**_

"Human Speech"

'Human thought'

"_Pokémon Speech"_

'_Pokémon thought'_

_**Attacks!**_

_-King- : Transition_

_-King-_

David's brain stopped working for a few seconds, trying to process the sudden appearance of the large, slightly calloused hand that had made itself known mere inches from his face. Sadly, his sudden lack of mental processing also meant that his body had stopped functioning for a moment as well, and that meant that gravity, combined with the unstoppable force that is momentum, had finally caught up to him.

Violet jolted forwards in surprise when David suddenly tripped over his own two feet, planting a decent impression of his face into the cobblestone path beneath them. The boy who had appeared on the back of an Arcanine had the elegant beast slow itself to a stop, turn around, and trot back to where the slighter frame of David could be seen wiping the blood dripping from his nose and dusting off his scruffy clothing.

The boy sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he jumped off the back of his regal-looking Arcanine. He approached David and Violet, extending his large, guitarists-hand for a greeting.

"Sorry about that, I probably should have thought that through first. The name's Sora and this is Prime, my Ditto," he waved his hand towards the Arcanine-turned-purple-blob, eliciting a very un-manly shriek of surprise from David.

Ignoring the shivering boy beside her, Violet stepped forwards and shook Sora's hand. This boy was interesting, and a prospect for a new friend, so she decided to curb-stomp her paranoia and introduce herself.

"My name's Violet and this is David," she told Sora, jerking a thumb at the boy who was still giving Prime odd looks. Violet, however, wasn't finished, "I am curious, however, as to why you'd slow yourself down to help us?"

While she was talking, David's Lucario was making urgent movements and sounds, clearly trying to convey that he wouldn't be able to keep the elusive Katia and her Honchcrow within his range for much longer. Sora noticed this, and shook his head at Violet.

"I'll tell you later, right now, we have a dark-type to catch!" Sora exclaimed as he flicked his wrist, a Pokéball with white flame designs around the bottom of the red part of the hemisphere appearing in his hand.

'_Okay'_, David had to admit, _'that was_ _really cool,'_

"Phoenix, let's go!" he yelled while releasing a large bird-type Pokémon with a white-ish grey underbelly and red plumage on its wings and crown. He leaped up onto the fire-flying type's back while calling out a command to Prime, his Ditto.

"Prime, Garchomp form!" he yelled behind him, and his little purple Ditto suddenly transformed into a massive Pokémon with torn fins and a red belly.

Phoenix began to flap her wings, lifting herself and Sora high into the sky. David and Violet could hear him cackling faintly in the distance.

"Quit dawdlin' and get on, slowpokes!"

Ignoring the fact that a Ditto had just flawlessly turned into a freaking _Garchomp_, David and Violet climbed onto the transformed normal-type's back. Violet blushed at the close proximity between the two and could clearly feel every curve of David's chest as her back pressed tightly into him. His hands wrapped around her waist and held her tightly, causing the both of them to blush even further.

However, all of this was forgotten when Prime shot forwards so quickly he _broke_ the sound barrier.

_-King-_

By the time Violet realized she'd been screaming herself hoarse, they had already stopped before a row of small, one-story white picket-fence townhouses, leaving a long trail of dust behind them. Violet's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the rows upon rows of buildings. Having lived in a forest for her entire life, this was something that she'd been dreaming of ever since she had been given a glimpse of civilization. To sleep in a real bed, have a home of her own; it was one of the few things she had ever wanted in her short fourteen years of life.

Violet was so engrossed in staring at the rows of pretty houses that she failed to notice Sora arriving on Phoenix's back. David slid off of Prime's back and wobbled his way over to Sora and his large bird Pokémon, thanking the boy for all of his help.

David turned around, ready to part ways with Violet so that they could each find an open place to stay, when a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder. David turned sharply and was surprised by the sudden serious look in Sora's dark eyes.

"Hey David, can... can you do a guy a favor?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Now David was confused. What had gotten the cheerful and helpful Sora so serious?

"Sure, Sora. It's the least I can do for you, for helping us out and everything," he replied sincerely, wanting to help the boy who he already saw as a friend, something he thought would take much longer to happen considering his normally shy personality.

Sora looked David straight in the eyes for a long time and it seemed almost as if he was searching for something. Then the taller boy's eyes shifted to the still-dazed form of Violet a few feet away from them, and he sighed.

"Look, David, my name's Sora Stone, a-" Sora was cut off by a gasp from David, "Stone? As in, _Steven freaking Stone_ and-" this time it was David's turn to be interrupted, "-yeah, Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion. I'm sure there's more than a few people here who know who I am, and that kind-of makes me uncomfortable. My mom says I'm a good judge of character, and you seem like a good person to me, David. I'd much rather room with you than some fanboy who I'll have to sleep with one eye open around." He spoke, a slight heavy tone in his voice. David didn't know how, but he could tell that Sora wouldn't find this such a serious issue unless something similar had already happened _before._

David felt like he could suddenly understand Sora more than anyone he had ever understood before in his life, and as he looked into Sora's vibrant blue eyes, something took shape in David's heart.

'_I want to help him. I want to help Violet. I want to make sure that they won't ever feel threatened or lonely again. I want to protect them,'_

Sora watched as David's eyes glistened and glazed over, before hardening, the emerald-green orbs giving off an aura of intensity.

David placed his hand on Sora's left shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he spoke.

"I'd be more than happy to room with you, Sora. We _are_ friends, after-all. Right?" he spoke with conviction flooding each word and a small smile adorning his face.

Sora could only stand there with his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open slightly. Slowly, almost as if he couldn't believe it, his mind began replaying David's words.

'_...more than happy... friends... Sora... right?'_

A grin, a true, joyous grin spread across his face and lit up his electric blue eyes as he heartily shook hands with David.

"Right."

Aaa~aand... awkward pause.

"Well... I guess that explains why your Ditto could transform into a Garchomp without visual reference?" David said awkwardly as he tried to change the topic and defuse the increasingly awkward situation.

Sora blinked blankly at David for a few seconds before he seemed to register the boy's words, and then his mood seemed to perk up instantly.

"Oh, yeah, Prime's been around mom's Garchomp ever since I got him as a birthday present when I was five, and there's a few other Pokémon that he can transform into without visual reference. I guess he's transformed into them so many times he can do it from muscle memory alone?" spoke Sora, slightly unsure whether his last statement was accurate or not.

David only shrugged.

"Guys," Violet's voice called at them, "let's find ourselves a place to stay already!" The two of them turned around to see Violet standing a few feet away next to a bored looking Prime. She was waving at them with one hand and holding her Shiny Eevee, Starlight, in the other. David walked over to her, but Sora stood there for an extra few seconds, simply taking in the sight of the pretty girl who had been beside his new friend David for the entire time he had known them. (Which, admittedly, was a rather short amount of time).

Violet's hair was jet black and tied back in a long ponytail that, from what he could see, reached to the middle of her back. All along her ponytail, from where it was tied up down to the tips, were a multitude of dark, purple streaks that accentuated the shine of her violet eyes almost perfectly.

She was very thin, had a slim waist and was slightly lacking in the 'endowment' department, but even then, she stood slightly taller than David. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and slightly ripped jeans that clashed well with her sun-kissed skin, showing that she was a person who enjoyed the outdoors. Resting on her hip was a plain beige pouch that, Sora guessed, probably held her Pokéballs.

All-in-all, Sora found her rather pretty, and it took Prime glomping onto his chest for Sora to realize that he'd fallen into a daze whilst staring at Violet.

Thank goodness she hadn't noticed.

What _Sora_ didn't notice, however, was that _David_ had noticed _him_ staring at Violet, and had an odd, undistinguishable look in his eyes.

Mentally shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Sora noticed a sign that looked suspiciously like a map a few paces away from where David and Violet were waiting for him, with the massive, blocky letters 'L-I-_-_-L-_- -_-I-L-L-S-' directly above it.

Clearly, some of the letters were missing. Whether they had fallen off or been forcibly removed would remain a mystery to Sora.

He walked over to the map and began to study it, quickly understanding its importance and purpose.

"David, Violet, come check this out," he called over to them without removing his eyes from the map.

He heard the two fall into step on either side of him and the pointed his index finger at the large board.

"Look, it's a map of the dorm rooms... if they can be called that. We've already passed over here," he pointed to the bottom of the map resembling a quarter slice of pie, "which is a section labelled LH1, which I can only guess is the first 'area' of Little Hills." He explained. Both David and Violet nodded in understanding.

Then Sora pointed farther up into the 'pie slice' to a section labelled LH2, "from what I understand, the dorms in section LH1 are all two-person apartment buildings, and the dorms in section LH2 are the small one-story houses in front of us meant to house four people." Mused Sora. The first two sections of the 'pie slice' took up most of the space, about two-fifths each, leaving the last section, LH3, to spread out along the top, almost like the crust of the pie. Being half the size of the other two sections and spread across the widest portion of the 'pie slice', section LH3 was very thin, but long.

"This section," he explained, "is where we want to end up. Here they have small two-person cottages decked out with everything a person could ask for. And on top of that, they're right on the boardwalk of the only beach on campus!" Sora cried out in excitement, getting identical 'ooh!'s' from the two beside him.

"Sora," David began, "how do you know all of this? I can't find it written anywhere on the map?" That had peaked Violet's interest. She also had a question about the map, but she wanted to hear this first.

"Well, my parents went here when they were young. It's where they met, actually," He told Violet, but he was looking at David with a look in his eyes that said _'don't tell her, not yet'_. Whether David understood Sora's unspoken message or not, he said nothing.

"So then... why's the map split in half by a red and a blue section?" asked Violet, pointing to the most defining characteristic of the map: the fact that is was vertically split in two by being shaded in blue on the left, and shaded in red on the right.

There was a slight pause before David spoke.

"It says here that the blue section is for the boys, and the red section for the girls," he told them, pointing to a small paragraph written in the bottom corner of the board.

Sora nodded in agreement, but Violet's shoulders visibly slumped and her eyes seemed to become gaunt in the rising darkness.

Hm, Sora hadn't noticed that the sun had already begun to set.

"Hey Violet, you alright?" Sora asked, concern clouding his blue eyes. What had happened to the girl who'd been so upbeat and cheerful and excited just a moment ago.

Violet mumbled something so quietly that neither David or Sora had heard her.

"Huh?"

Yeah. That was eloquent.

"What if the girls don't like me?" Violet whispered. She seemed so scared.

Sora laid a hand on her shoulder, a big smile on his face, "They'll love you, I'm sure of it." He told her, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"You really think so?" she asked, her voice still quiet, but stronger than it was before.

"Completely. Right David?" grinned Sora, turning his head at a slightly awkward angle to see his bespectacled friend.

David nodded his belief of the same.

Turning his attention back to Violet, Sora saw a small smile on her face.

"Thanks guys," Violet's voice was thick with emotion as she spoke, "that means a lot to me."

Sora blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It was nothing, really. Anyway, we'll see you at the end of initiation tonight, alright?"

"Alright."

And with that, the three friends split up, Violet heading one way, David and Sora heading the other.

_-King-_

After she had separated from the boys, Violet had walked along the divide between the boys and girls section (a wall that had to be at least fifteen feet tall) until she reached the beach.

From there, she walked to her right, following the slow curve of the boardwalk that separated the small, dark brown wooden cottages from the white sand of the beach. She could see people lounging around and playing on the sand or in the water in the darkening light, and had even received help from a kind student who had seen her looking confusedly at the small red lights on the fronts of each cottage's mailbox.

Apparently, each light was for each cottage's inhabitant. If it was red, someone was already living there. If both were green, then the place was empty. If one was green and one was red, then there was a free room in that cottage.

Violet felt like she had been walking forever as she slowly trudged along the boardwalk, her feet dragging with each step. Starlight had fallen asleep a little while ago, so Violet had returned her to her Pokéball.

Violet didn't know how, but so far _every single _light that she passed was glowing with a steady red shine.

Just as she was about to give up on her search for an empty room and begin heading inland for one of the four-person condos, Violet found salvation.

One, just _one_, little green tinted light among the dozens of red ones.

Suddenly energized by her success, Violet sprinted to the front of the cottage and up the three wooden steps to rest her tired feet on the porch in front of the plain door.

Pulling her forged trainer's card from her pocket (she had no idea how Sunlight had forged a technological object, but she wouldn't question him), and typed the address of the cottage beside her name.

'_7 Boardwalk St.'_

She was startled slightly when a panel opened up from the wall beside the door, revealing a small black screen. With slight hesitation, Violet remembered what Sunlight had told her about the workings of the school and pressed her thumb to the small black screen.

Her vision was filled by a green light for no more than a second before a voice that seemingly came from nowhere spoke to her.

"_Welcome home, student _VIOLET LIGHT_,"_

Violet's smile grew to epic proportions at the words of the electronic voice. She stepped forwards and slowly opened the wooden door, taking her first step into the place that would be her home for the next five years.

Violet's feet were met with a small welcome mat, and she took of her slightly worn trainers and let her bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor. To her right was a washroom, and a small closet was to her left.

The lights were off, so she stumbled forwards and into a small hallway. There was light coming from the living room around the corner on the right, and on her left was the entrance to the white-tile kitchen. She looked into it from the entrance.

Directly across from her was the sink, with a long marble counter on the right side and all of the kitchen appliances on the left, with cabinets above the appliances and below the counter.

She kept moving, turning right into the living room where she could see the back of a comfortable looking cloth couch, a white, thick-woven carpet on the ground and a plasma screen television on at the end of the room. It was playing a movie of some sort, but the volume was off.

"Quit standing there gawking and get your luggage into your room."

Violet nearly had a heart attack when a cold, emotionless voice spoke to her. Looking around, she noticed that there was someone lying down on the couch, a hardcover book in her lap.

She had incredibly long, straight black hair with orange streaks that reminded Violet of the streaks in her own hair, but this girl's hair was not tied into a ponytail. She had fiery, unique orange eyes unlike any Violet had ever seen. She was slim and tall, giving off a look of elegance and grace. The word 'long' came to mind rather quickly.

In fact, she was probably taller than Violet herself.

She was wearing a simple pair of black sweatpants and a plain black nightgown that made no attempt to hide her more-than-impressive bust, especially for someone her age.

She was also pointing to something in the corner of the room, and her words from before came to the forefront of Violet's thoughts.

'_... get your _luggage_ into your room...'_

...

Luggage?

Her luggage! She'd forgotten it when David had... wait, what the heck was going on!

Violet could clearly see _her_ luggage, the luggage that she had forgotten about up until then when David had rushed off by pulling her along after they were dismissed by the third-years, sitting in the corner of the room as if they'd been there the entire time.

If her luggage was here, then someone had to have dropped it off... but how? Did they actually have the ability to find out where students were going to find lodging before the students did themselves!

No, that was impossible, there was no way even a Psychic Pokémon would have been able to-

"It's a transportation system." The girl on the couch spoke.

'_... what? How could she possibly-'_

"I saw them get transported in when you opened the door. They were probably connected to your Trainer Card by a transportation device when you gave the secretary your ID earlier. The trigger was also probably entering the address of where you were staying, so that the luggage would be transported to wherever you found a place to stay." She explained to the dumbfounded Violet, her voice still emotionless.

...

Whoa. Technology was way cooler than she'd originally thought.

...

"Are you just going to stand there all night, or do I have to move your things for you?"

The girl's slightly mean remark jolted Violet into action, and the smaller girl rushed forward to grab her things. She dragged them across the living room and into the hallway that was just to the left of the open-concept kitchen counter.

She came upon two doors, one to the left and one to the right, and a helpful not-quite-shout-but-raising-of-the-voice of 'yours is the left one!' was all that Violet needed.

The room was small. It had a twin bed with white sheets with the headboard up against the right wall and just under the small window that was across from the door. Violet could see the beach and the dark ocean through the tiny portal. Directly to her right when she first walked in was a white dresser with a mirror and a stool, and to her left was a closet with a small bookshelf in the far corner of the room.

It was perfect.

She set her things down, not bothering to take anything out yet, and looked over at the clock sitting on the dresser.

9:37, not even ten minutes until they'd all be called to the Coliseum for the final step of their initiation.

Heading out of her bedroom and back out to the living room, Violet stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before taking a deep breath to steady her sudden nerves.

"Um... excuse me..." she began, not knowing how to address the girl lying on the couch.

"It's proper etiquette to introduce oneself before asking for the name of another," the girl had an odd speech pattern, but violet wasn't one to judge.

"My name's Violet." She said with a voice just slightly above a whisper, a little put-off by the girl's intimidating and emotionless nature.

That is, until the girl began to chuckle softly. Then Violet began to get angry.

'_Who does this girl think she is, laughing at my name! Why I outta-'_

"Have you ever read this book before?" said the girl as she waved the book above the edge of the couch so that Violet could see it.

"No, I haven't," ground Violet, her jaw locked tightly.

"It's called _The Purple Flower_, but in old Kalosian, the nationality of the author, it is called _'La Fleur Violet'_. I simply found it ironic, that my name is Fleur, and yours is Violet."

'_... oh...'_

Then Fleur sighed.

"It seems I lost track of the time once again. There is no way we will be able to reach the Coliseum by foot in fifteen minutes time," she spoke seemingly to herself.

'_Oh no, I hadn't thought of that! How am I going to get to the Coliseum on time! I don't want to make a bad impression, that'll mean that the teachers won't like me!'_ Violet began panicking as she continued thinking to herself.

Then Fleur came to save the day.

"Do you not have a Pokémon that can take you to the coliseum on time?" asked Fleur, still speaking with her odd emotionless tone.

Violet only shook her head.

Fleur seemed to be having an internal debate for quite a while, before one side seemingly won out.

"Staraptor should be able to carry the both of us. Do keep in mind that the only reason that I am helping you is because leaving you here would only cause more trouble in the future. The fact that you haven't overly annoyed me yet is beneficial to you as well." Fleur flipped her hair slightly before brushing past her roommate and outside into the cold night air, leaving a very confused Violet behind.

'_... wait, what?'_

_-King-_

_**An/ **_And here is chapter three! Quick shout-out to **Roses and the internet** for her character Fleur, to **Unbiased Abyss** for the helpful reviews, they are _very_ much appreciated! I'd also like to thank everyone else who has reviewed, you people make my day!

ADD moment, it's 11:11!

Lol.

Anyway, hurras for the long-er chapter! So, who liked my Fleur-Violet interaction? Oh, and just in case some people haven't figured it out yet (but I really hope you have, considering the place that Kalos was based around) 'Old Kalosian' is French.

_On the next installment of FAME:_ The Twitch – initiation, explanation and _"Oh my God, It's HIM!"_ ... fan girls. _*shudders*_

_**-King**_


	5. The Twitch

_**F.A.M.E.**_

_**By King**_

_**Chapter 2 – The Twitch**_

**IMPORTANT NOTE – While I love the fact that everyone's so enthusiastic about my story (and I can't thank you guys enough), the story will get a little bland if all the characters I receive are the shy, anti-social type. It's difficult enough to write more than one shy character, and I think the story would be more interesting if there was a little more diversity in the characters. ALSO: you guys don't have to limit yourselves to submitting one character, if you want to create another, just send me a PM! They don't have to be super detailed or anything, but a story isn't a story without side-characters.**

**OH! I'd also like to ask if some of you would be willing to submit professors for the next chapter! I would really appreciate it if you did!**

**Again, thanks to everyone for reviewing! **

**Now, to respond to some of those reviews:**

**Snowsheba**: I have no idea how to use the transition line system. SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!

(*cough*)

Excuse me.

**Unbiased Abyss:** Okay, I know I'm making Twitch's Dragonite seem ultra-rare... but think about it for a second. Pretty much the only people with access to a Dragonite in-game are Elite Four members, Champions, and the character themselves, who are _far_ from an ordinary person. To regular people, many of the more powerful Pokémon are seen as myth or legend due to the fact that most never encounter, or even hear about one, throughout their entire lifetime. Also, realize that very few people have access to a Pokédex, so the only information a normal person has on a Pokémon is from word-of-mouth or the fact that they own the Pokémon and have studied it.

It's just something to think about.

**LeafyLucario64:** I know I already PM-ed you about this, but I didn't realize the connection to Twitch plays Pokémon and my character being nicknamed Twitch. Simply based on the title of this chapter, you'll soon understand why this is his nickname. Oh, and shout-out to anyone who's experienced the chaos of TPP!

_-King-_

Violet sighed happily at the serene feeling of the wind working its way through her tangled locks of pitch-black hair. It felt so good that she was almost tempted to release her hair from its elastic bonds, but thought better of it.

She didn't want to have a tangled mess of hair to deal with after landing.

Violet gazed at the masses of people moving like a colony of ants below her with a small smile on her face. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, having lived a sheltered life in the forest with only the Pokémon and nature as her companions.

Fleur's Staraptor had to be a rather powerful Pokémon, given by the fact that the only other Pokémon flying higher than the two of them was the rare Pidgeot or Charizard.

There was also the fact that they were flying just under the lowest cloud formation around, and Violet could see the lights of the buildings all the way in Block's A and B shining like fallen stars in the darkness of the night.

Flying below the two roommates was a plethora of people and Pokémon, all heading towards the same destination: Fame Coliseum.

Flying just above the tall apartment buildings of Little Hills' first sector were the odd flying type Pokémon and their trainer. Some could be seen weaving their way in between the tall, grey apartment complexes, or flying high above them to get a view of the campus.

Below these 'high flyers' were the hundreds of students at FAME making their way to the Coliseum. To Violet, they looked very much like a colony of Durant that she had once encountered.

People could be seen running through the winding streets of the fist sector, either alone or with a Pokémon by their side.

Others were traveling the crowded roads atop the back of a Pokémon, and Violet could spot the hulking form of a Torterra near the middle of the pack.

Tearing her eyes away from the mesmerizing sight below her Violet sighed in bliss at finally having some time to just relax and let her thoughts wander.

The day had been passing by so quickly that she hadn't had the time to realize just how _much_ had happened.

She'd snuck into the airport with her dirty clothes and picked out her outfit (and multiples of the outfit for later-on) from one of the outlets in the massive structure. She had wandered around until someone had helped her find the special plane she was looking for and took a seat as far away from other people as she could.

The plane had begun to fill up until, eventually; it was inevitable that another person sat beside her. She tried not to take notice of him, but it was hard not to with his short stature and odd, shaggy white hair.

She had tried to ignore him... but Starlight just _had_ to point out that she was being anti-social and rude to the clearly shy boy. Little had Violet known that this would spark her first human interaction and help her create her first bond with someone that wasn't a Pokémon.

From there, the day seemed to take on the qualities of a movie stuck on fast-forward.

They fought, bonded, and then the plane landed.

They were introduced to the campus.

They had their ID's confirmed and were given back their luggage's.

They were introduced to the third years, and the guy with the rare Dragonite named Twitch.

They were told they'd have to claim their own room, and that the first ones to get to Little Hills would get the best pick at a room.

She and David met Sora, made a new friend, and technically owed him the rooms that they were now staying in for the rest of their time here at the school.

She had found what was probably the last 'open' room in the best section of the dorms and had met her roommate Fleur.

All of this leading up to where she was now, lounging on the back of her roommate's large Staraptor, and all of it transpiring in a single day.

While Violet reminisced about the happenings of the day, she failed to notice Staraptor's slow descent through the sky as they closed in on the massive Coliseum lit up by a multitude of pink and orange lights.

_(Meanwhile ~)_

"Ah~!" cried the panicked voice of fourteen year old David Johnson as his eyes rolled over the flashing time displayed on the clock beside his new bed.

They were late.

They were very, _very_ late!

"Sora~" David's yell echoed throughout the confines of the small cottage-like home as he tumbled off the edge of his new bed and barreled through his doorway and into the hall.

He heard Sora scream in surprise and jolt up from his position lying on the couch, only for him to then fall off the side of it.

The television was playing a muted Pokémon battle from last year's league Lilly of the Valley Conference in the background.

"David, what the heck is _wrong_ with you? I was sorta, kinda, you-know, _sleeping!_" Sora's grouchy griping would have normally put David into a minor fit of shame, but it just so happens that the poor boy was panicking almost to the point of hyperventilation.

"We're late! We need to be at the Fame Coliseum in _five minutes!_" David's voice had very nearly gained another octave as he tried to throw on a light jacket to keep out the frisk night air and slam on his beat-up running shoes in the process.

David simply sat there beside the couch where he had fallen, his mind unable to process concrete information so soon after being woken.

And then, as if hit by a Shinx's Thundershock, David could see Sora's silver (and somehow still perfectly groomed in a left-side curtain) hair emerge from beside the couch, followed by the rest of his scrambling body.

David bolted out of the cottage, the front door banging against the outer wall behind him, and Sora flew out hot on his heels.

Running side-by-side down the empty side-roads, Sora frantically rapped on David's much slimmer arm.

"David, I just thought of something," he huffed as he yanked David to a stop, the both of them leaning their palms on their knees as they gasped for much-needed air.

"What is it, Sora?" asked David through his pants, his green-rimmed glasses fogging over due to perspiration mixing with the frigid air coming in from the sea.

Taking a few deep breaths to compose himself, Sora flicked a Pokéball into his right hand from the specialized bracelet around his wrist.

"Prime, transform into an Arcanine!" he called, his faithful blob of a Pokémon following his command instantly upon release.

Even in his confusion, David took note that the transformed Pokémon's face did not quite resemble that of an Arcanine. In fact, it looked more like a Ditto's face than anything.

'_Well, I guess he _can't_ just perfectly transform into anything he wanted to. Interesting...'_

"Hop on!"

Sora's shout broke David from his reverie, and he let himself be pulled onto the back of the majestic (transformed) canine.

"Sora, what-" David's question was cut off by Sora issuing a command to his Pokémon.

"Prime," his tone was overly dramatic, but David still couldn't help the slight shiver of anticipation that ran through him, "... _Extreemspeed!_"

The transformed Arcanine shot off so quickly that he left an after-image of the three of them behind.

All David could see was mixed green, white and blue blur as they shot past, over and around buildings. They were moving so quickly that it was only a few moments before everything turned into a solid blob of grey all around him.

David didn't even realize he was screaming until they stopped, and it took Sora railing him in the gut (with a surprisingly powerful right hook for his seemingly fragile and elegant frame) for David to stop.

One panting and the other somehow without a single wrinkle on his spotless white button-up shirt, the two friends walked through the glass doors in the side of the Coliseum, and found themselves in the lobby of a Pokémon Center.

This was how Violet found them, and the three began catching up on the happenings after they had split up. To any onlooker, they'd have thought the three had been friends for years, the way they interacted with each other.

Sora was laughing uproariously at a joke David had made, David had a light smile and happy blush on his face, and Violet was trying not to choke on her own saliva as she roared along with Sora.

Fleur was glaring at the three of them from across the room. She was in a corner of the lobby, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed under her chest.

'_Tch, people... bonds... they disgust me. All of you, you're all the same!'_ her thoughts screamed in hidden anger and fury at the people surrounding her.

She was furious at the people around her, laughing, bonding and enjoying themselves... and she was too afraid to admit why.

Her thoughts were quickly falling into a darkening spiral as her mood grew worse with every passing second. Memories that she'd been trying to repress for years were beginning to surface, and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

However, she was saved from taking a dip in the 'River Past' by the young woman with the Honchcrow from before. She was standing atop the healing counter in the center of the lobby (and receiving a rather heated glare from the Head Nurse Joy) and was holding a megaphone up to her lips.

"_**First years, can I have your attention for just a moment!"**_ her voice echoed through the lobby, and despite all of the previous chaotic chatter that had been transpiring just seconds before, all managed to go quiet instantaneously. _**"First and foremost, welcome to FAME!"**_

There was a loud cheer in response to her words, and Fleur could see Violet sitting next to the boys with odd hair, one white and the other silver, smiling and clapping and laughing along with them.

"_**Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here,"**_ there was a murmur of agreement, _**"and **_**boy**_** do we have a treat for you!"**_ There was another round of clapping and cheers. _**"Alright! I want everyone to line up in front of the door beside me! Nurse Joy will give you a ticket with a letter and numbers on it... don't lose it, 'cause that's where you'll be sitting! Go!"**_ Her voice didn't even have the chance to echo through their minds before there mass a rush of sweaty and tired bodies trampling towards the large metal doors in the corner of the lobby farthest from Fleur.

_(With Violet, David and Sora: David's POV -)_

Somehow the three of us had found our way to the first row of the Coliseum stands, with Sora sitting on my right and Violet on his. All around us was the sound of people chattering and trying to find their way through the dark stands.

There were beams of pink and orange light flashing through the sky above them, randomly highlighting parts of the crowd for the faintest of seconds before moving on to shine their light on the night sky once more.

Sora seemed to be yelling something at me, but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. I leaned forwards, straining my ears to hear him, but I still couldn't hear what he was-

Without warning my world became an array of multicolored stars and lights as my nose exploded in pain. Cradling my head at the sudden massive headache was all I could manage as my brain tried to register and digest the sudden throbbing pain.

'_Ow... what just happened?'_ I thought to myself as I clutched a hand to my nose, instantly feeling blood pouring over my fingers and down my palm.

I opened my eyes blearily through the pain and started to panic when all I could see was a large mass of blurs surrounding me on all sides.

That is, until I realized that my glasses had fallen off.

'_Okay, okay, it's fine... just calm down. Calm down David, you can do it.'_

I inhaled deeply, and almost jolted in surprise when a light, breezy, earthy scent, almost like the smell of freshly cut grass, filled my senses like explosion of... _awareness_.

'_What?'_

It was then that I began to realize there was more to my current situation than missing glasses and a bloody nose.

There was a light pressure on my thighs and chest, something that I couldn't identify.

My head was leaning back over the edge of my seat, my nose and forehead throbbing where it had rammed into something, and the back of my head smarting where it had come into contact with the knees of the person sitting above me in the stands.

My right elbow was up in the air, with my right hand pressed firmly into my profusely bleeding nose.

My left arm was crushed between my body and the thing that was pressing against my chest.

My left hand, palm facing away from my body, was completely enveloped in a soft warmth unlike anything I had ever felt before.

I moved my bloody right hand slowly, trailing it across my face to assess if there was any extra damage, only to realize that my glasses hadn't actually fallen off because of the impact; they were just resting on the crown of my head.

Pulling my green-rimmed glasses back into position, my vision finally came into focus, albeit being slightly hampered by the bloody smear in the corner of the right lens.

Painfully, I brought my head forward to the point where my chin was digging into my chest in a slow, languid motion.

I found myself staring into the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen in my life; the most enrapturing pools of molten amber that positively glowed in the reflection of the stars above.

She had sandy brown hair that hung in her eyes, but I couldn't tell how long it was because it was covered by a hood the color of the soft sand that rested no more than ten feet from Sora's and my new home.

It took me by surprise when I realized that, woven into the top of her hood, were a pair of pointy, light brown ears.

The word 'cute' immediately found its way to the forefront of my mind.

"U-uhm... c-could you please let go of my b-b-breast?" I saw the girl's cute pink lips move, but my brain refused to acknowledge the words coming out of them.

'_Her... breast...?'_

My eyes trailed further down. The girl had somehow managed her way into my lap, her legs spread on either side of my own with her knees resting on the sides of my seat. Her body was crushed uncomfortably against mine, and her chest was...

... was...

'_So this is what a woman's 'asset' feels like...'_

_-King-_

Ironically enough, I found out that her name was Amber.

Fitting.

After an increasingly awkward introduction, we found out that Amber and her incredibly beautiful red-headed friend (who had Sora blushing like a tomato) were sitting in the two seats to my left.

They had been trying to make their way through the aisle when Sandy, Amber's Sandshrew, had stopped to look at the 'pretty lights' in the Coliseum, and Amber had tripped over the little Pokémon, having been distracted by the very same 'pretty lights'.

After disentangling ourselves (and nearly getting torn to shreds by the red-head, apparently named Jennifer, for 'perv-ing' on Amber), the two had introduced themselves.

Amber was the very definition of 'happy'. She had a huge grin plastered on her face (which was more than augmented by the fact that she was wearing a hood – with ears – to match the adorable Sandshrew sitting atop her head) and spoke animatedly, which included lots of hand gestures.

Lots and _lots_ of hand gestures.

On top of all this, Amber was very, _very_ short.

Heck, I doubted she was even five feet tall.

And, to make matters even worse (or better, depending on your point of view), was the fact that she was disproportionate.

Her large assets (for her age, at least) were only more pronounced by the fact that they should _not_ have found themselves on the body of such a petite girl.

My left hand could more than attest to that.

Jennifer, the red-head who was apparently Amber's best friend, was the girl's complete opposite.

Where Amber was 'happy' and 'cute', Jennifer was 'cool' and 'cold'. Jennifer had long copper hair that reached her waist, wore a mid-riff white tank-top covered by an open jean jacket, and the shortest pair of jean shorts I'd ever seen. (Like the Black/White female character, except with a mid-riff white tank, not a normal white tank.)

When they were done, Sora introduced himself, myself and Violet, partially due to the fact that he was clearly trying to gain Jennifer's attention, partially because I was still redder than a cherry and couldn't speak due to my embarrassment.

Amber ended up taking the seat directly to my left and began trying to engage me in conversation, but still couldn't find the willpower to talk to the poor girl after what had happened.

Just when it looked like it was getting to the point where she would begin to be put-off by my silence, the lights went out, bathing us in total darkness.

I was more than glad that she could no longer see the fact that I was turning into a nervous pile of mush under the gaze of her brilliant eyes.

Taking a few, calming breaths, I slowed my heartbeat so that I could focus on what was happening around me.

"_**Welcome, First Years, to one of the oldest traditions of Fame's Battle Program! The Ranks!"**_ the announcer's voice echoed throughout the stadium and was received by a chorus of loud cheers.

"_**On the challenger's side, I'd like you all to give a warm welcome for The Wild King, Allen Savage!"**_ the crowd roared in approval as a boy, probably seventeen or eighteen years old, walked out onto a raised podium on the right side of the arena.

Looking up at the Jumbotron hanging in the middle of the Stadium, I got to see a close up of Allen. He had a white snap-back with a blue bill and white Pokéball insignia covering average-looking brown hair, and was wearing an unzipped olive-green hoodie over a white t-shirt with average blue jeans.

As he walked out an eerie violin piece was playing in the background and he was positively bathed in a purple glow, courtesy of a multitude of spot-lights that were trained on his position. (Lavender Town Theme)

He reached the podium, the music stopped... and then everything went black again.

The whole stadium went quiet in anticipation as a chilling wind swept through the stadium. The silence began to stretch out making me feel on-edge as I looked around, trying to spot something, _anything_ in the consuming darkness.

And then I heard it. A light whistling sound, barely audible even in the total silence.

It was faint at first, and I almost dismissed it as not being there... until the noise began to get louder.

... and louder...

... and louder...

... almost... as if something was... _falling?_

Instantly I looked up, and my heart jumped into my throat when I found that there was a _star_ falling from the _sky!_

_And it was heading right for us!_

'_Wait a minute...' _I thought to myself, _'that isn't a star... that's-'_

My thoughts were interrupted by an explosion of sound coming from the speakers set up all over the stadium, and it wasn't long before I recognized the song that was filling the ears and minds of everyone in the stands.

_Crazy Train._

The guitar riff for the song began blaring through the campus as a Dragonite and its rider hurtled toward the stadium at over one hundred miles an hour while wreathed in sickly green flames.

They hit the dirt in a whirlwind of green flame that covered the entire left half of the arena, Crazy Train still blasting our eardrums.

Slowly, as if a phantom come to play in the night, a shadow appeared in the dispersing flames. It stalked forwards with a slow, confident gait before finally breaking through the whirling wall of green flame.

His entire right side was covered in a sickly green cape, the ends charred and smoldering, and it was held in on his shoulder by a golden armored shoulder piece with a single curved spike jutting out to the side. Underneath, he wore a golden button-up shirt, and had sickly green jeans with golden stitching with the bottoms tucked into a pair of golden combat boots.

Covering the right side of his face was a mask shaped to look like protrusions on the side of the head of a Rayquaza (even though most people didn't know that the great Pokémon even existed, let alone what it looked like.)

"_**He's faster than fast, cooler than cool, and you all know he's the best-of-the-best, welcome, Battlemaster Trevor 'Twitch' Martin!"**_

The crowd went wild.

'_And,'_ I had to admit, _'so did I.'_

"_**Now let's get, this, **_**party, STARTED!"**

"Let's go, Gengar!" Allen was the first to call his Pokémon, sending out the Ghost/Poison type that was made famous by the Kanto Elite Agatha.

"Come on out Charlie!" called Twitch, tossing a Pokéball high into the air. It released a beam of red energy that quickly morphed into the unmistakable shape of a Typhlosion. The fire type roared at the night sky as healthy red flames jetted from its back.

The battle was on, with Gengar instantly attempting to hit Charlie with a **Hypnosis** attack. The Typhlosion dodged by rolling out of the way with a flame wheel.

It tore across the flat dirt field with a vengeance, uncurling and pouncing towards the floating Gengar with its teeth aflame.

Just as it looked like the **Fire Fang** would connect with Allen's Gengar, Charlie took a **Sucker Punch** to the face, sending him careening through the dirt.

Allen called for Gengar to perform **Hypnosis** once more, but again the attack missed its target. Charlie rolled out of the way of the hypnotic rings until he managed to find purchase, and then followed Twitch's command for a **Flamethrower** attack.

Gengar took the jet of flame directly to the face, but managed to shake off the powerful attack. Backing off, Allen told Gengar to use **Shadow Sneak**, and the ghost Pokémon managed to position itself behind the Typhlosion.

Twitch, however, had anticipated this move from Allen, and yelled at Charlie to use a **Fire Punch** behind his back.

Twitch was too late in noticing Allen's confident smirk.

"Charlie, watch out!" he called out in distress, and his fears were confirmed when, instead of dodging, Gengar caught Charlie's flaming par in his own hand.

"**Hypnosis!**" commanded Allen, and Charlie was hit with the attack from point-blank range, making him fall asleep instantly.

"No, Charlie!"

"Gengar, **Dream Eater!**"

Charlie screamed in his sleep, clawing at his face to try and fend off the horrifying nightmare. Standing like the reaper himself above the weakened Typhlosion was Gengar, who was relishing in his opponent's pain.

Up in the stands, David was sitting on the edge of his seat as he marvelled at the intensity of the battle. Beside him, Amber was curled up on her seat as her eyes were wide in fear at the ferocity in the Pokémon's movements.

Three seats away, Violet was in a similar situation. Having never seen a Pokémon battle between trainers before, let alone trainers with such powerful Pokémon and skill, the speed and power of the Pokémon had taken her by surprise.

Back to the battle at hand, it looked like Twitch's Typhlosion was about to succumb to Gengar's **Dream Eater** when...

"_**CHARLIE!**_"

Jolting from his horrid slumber, Charlie looked around blearily and saw the vague outline of the Gengar he'd been fighting.

Without a command from Twitch, Charlie fired off another powerful **Flamethrower** that nailed Gengar, sending him flying across the field.

Charlie shook his head to rid himself of any leftover grogginess and pawed the ground in anger.

How dare this _petty_ ghost injure him?

The crowd watched, amazed, as Charlie was enveloped in a fluctuating red aura.

His **Blaze** ability was kicking in.

Enraged, Gengar attacked the glowing Typhlosion without a command from his trainer, his stubby hand glowing as he prepared a **Sucker Punch**.

Lunging forwards, Gengar missed as Charlie followed his trainer's command to jump. Still in the air, Charlie tilted forwards until he was perpendicular to the ground, and directly above the confused form of Gengar.

"**Eruption!**"

One could almost see Allen's face pale as his long-time partner Gengar was engulfed in a veritable explosion of rock and flame from the force of Charlie's attack.

The exhausted Typhlosion hit the dirt rolling until he eventually held himself steady down on one knee. His eyes narrowed as he gazed into the slowly dispersing dust cloud in front of him, before sighing in relief at the prone form of Gengar lying in a crater with swirls in his eyes.

"Gengar is unable to continue, Typhlosion is the winner!" the ref yelled from the sidelines, eliciting a cheer from crowd as they marveled at the intense battle.

Waiting for the crowd to calm down before speaking, the ref continued.

"Round two, begin!"

"Rhydon, let's take him out!" cried Allen as he tossed a Pokéball into the air.

Twitch coldly analyzed the grey tank facing off against his bruised and battered Typhlosion, his demeanor far different from earlier in the day.

"Charlie, try and tough this one out, alright?" His response was a determined cry and a small spurt of flame.

David watched in awe as the battle between the two Titanic (in his opinion) trainers and their Pokémon.

Rhydon ended up defeating Charlie.

Twitch called out an odd, blue colored Tyrantrum that gave Allen's poor Rhydon no mercy.

Allen called on a powerful-looking Cloyster that, despite the fact that it knew Ice Beam, was barely able to hold its own against the ancient Dinosaur Pokémon.

Twitch called on his own Gengar, and finished off Allen's Cloyster quickly.

Allen came out with a Raichu that fought like a wild animal, but still could not get past Twitch's powerful Gengar.

Then Allen called on his Hitmonchan, surprising Gengar with a powerful **Ice Punch – Thunder Punch** combo.

Next, Twitch called on his trusted partner, Zeus the Arcanine, who quickly did-away with Allen's Hitmonchan.

That's when things began to get serious.

Allen was down to his last Pokémon.

Twitch still had three left.

The next battle was intense, and those in the stands couldn't believe the sheer tenacity and determination that Zeus showed against his opponent.

After all, it's not every day that a Pokémon gets up after a **Dragon Rush** from a Dragonite, let alone three.

By the time Zeus succumbed to his injuries, Allen's Dragonite was breathing hard and could barely keep itself in the air

After calling back Zeus into his Pokéball, most in the stands could see (due to the jumbotron) Trevor's hand Twitch towards the Pokéball hanging from a chain around his neck. It looked like he was physically restraining himself from grabbing the odd, green and golden Pokéball, and instead moved his hand to grasp the last Pokéball hiding on the inside of his coat.

Twitch called out his most famous Pokémon; his Dragonite.

The next match was obscenely one-sided. Twitch's Dragonite didn't even need to use a Dragon-type move to defeat Allen's smaller, slower and weaker Dragonite, resorting only to using **Extremespeed** to batter its opponent into submission.

The stands went wild, their cheers drowning out the celebratory music as Twitch recalled his Dragonite, turned around, and walked out of the Stadium with his head held high.

David sat on the edge of his seat, the adrenaline coursing through his veins almost making him vibrate in place while Sora hopped up and down in circles, pumping his fist into the air as he cheered.

Though it took some time, the Third Years managed to calm down the younger students, before they began escorting them back to Little Hills so everyone could get some rest for the upcoming day.

On the way back, David, Violet and Sora were talking.

_-King-_

"I've never seen anything like that in my life! Wild Pokémon battles are nothing compared to that!" Violet spoke breathlessly, her eyes still slightly crazed from the rush of the battle.

David wasn't any better. He was still jittery from the intense excitement and adrenaline.

Sora, however, seemed to be doing fine.

It probably came from growing up with a Champion and Ex-Champion as parents and a bunch of Elite Four as pseudo Aunts and Uncles.

The three continued to chatter for as long as they could, only separating once they reached the split in the 'boys' section and 'girls' section of the upper row of Little Hills.

The boys made their way 'home' and had no trouble falling asleep the seconds after their heads hit their pillows.

By the time Violet had made her way to the tiny cottage-like home that she shared with her roommate Fleur, she was practically sleep walking.

Entering the cottage, Violet found all of the lights off and Fleur's door closed.

Figuring that the girl was already asleep, Violet entered her won room and fell onto her bed without changing out of her day clothes.

She never noticed her roommate lying on the couch, staring emptily through the darkness at the ceiling.

_-King-_

**AN**/ Woo~! I've finally finished this chapter! 5000 words! _5000_ WORDS! Even if it's a week late, I still think that's pretty impressive.

Although, listening to fast-paced Nightcore helped write this, especially the battle scene.

Tell me what you guys think of that, by the way! I like feed-back!

Alright, even though this epic-length chapter introduced two more important characters, I still feel like it was kind-of filler-ish.

Do you guys feel like it was filler-ish? *shrug*

Anyway, don't worry. The plot will thicken in the next chapter, for sure.

Oh, and if anyone wants to take a shot at drawing some of the characters, go right ahead! I would love to see what you guys interpret their appearances as.

_On the next installment of FAME: _Meet the King – The Beginning of Something Special!

_**-King**_


End file.
